In modern electrical devices an important feature is to connect the electrical device to any kind of accessory for transferring data to and/or from the electrical device and/or charging a battery of the electrical device.
Typically when connecting an accessory to the electrical device a first connector of the accessory is paired with a second connector of the electrical device such that a galvanic connection between the accessory and the electrical device is established. Data may thereafter be transferred to and/or from the electrical device via the connection. Alternatively, or in combination the battery of the electrical device may be charged via the connection. In case of charging the charging current is transferred via pogo pins of the first and second connectors. Typically the first and second connectors have corresponding contact surfaces. The contact surfaces are configured to ensure that the first connector stays connected to the second connector while e.g. charging the battery. Another way to ensure that the first connector stays connected to the second connector is to utilize some mechanical means such as a spring or a hook to keep the connectors together. Further, another way to ensure that the first connector stays connected to second connector is to utilize a magnetic force. A magnet at the first connector and a magnet at the second connector may be used for establishing a magnetic connection between the electrical device and the accessory. Alternatively, one of the magnets may be replaced by any kind of magnetic material, e.g. a metal plate. Hence, the accessory is magnetically connected to the electronic device.
Non-limiting examples of an accessory are a cable, an external battery and an additional device arranged to be connected to the electrical device. Non-limiting examples of an additional device are a loudspeaker, a microphone, a modem and a camera.
A common drawback for both magnetic and mechanical systems is that the force used for securing the connection must be overcome by the user when disconnecting the accessory from the electrical device. Thus, there is a design tradeoff between a good secure connection when the accessory is attached, and an easy way for the user to release the accessory with minimum force.